Homeowners throughout the United States and the world are experiencing increased problems with the deer population. As wooded and forest areas are consumed by residential and commercial development, deer are displaced from their natural habitat and have to seek food in unnatural areas. Often this leads to the yards of homeowners where the deer eat plant materials such as azaleas and the like. In some residential areas the population of deer is so great that homeowners have all but conceded to the deer and have reconciled themselves to the fact that they can no longer have a beautifully landscaped yard.
It is true that many homeowners have attempted to remedy the situation in various ways. For example, there are forms of deer repellant that are used to spray on flowers, shrubs and the like. However, such deer repellant is not effective in many cases and besides, over a period of time the repellant is washed from the vegetation and must be reapplied. Other homeowners have erected electric fences and mesh fences around their homes. These fences are unsightly and electric fences are not friendly to children, dogs and cats. However electric fences themselves when properly erected are an effective measure for preventing deer from eating plant material inside an area enclosed by the fence.